Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{9}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}$
Explanation: $= 9^{\frac{1}{2}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=9$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({3}\Big)^{2}=9$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{9}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}=9^{\frac{1}{2}}=3$